El cumpleaños de kristoff
by congeladaazul27
Summary: Este es el segundo intento haber que tal quedo espero les guste gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto yo escribo con mucho cariño gracias.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney pero la historia es completamente mia.

Capitulo1

Mientras el viento helado golpeaba su rostro y unas cuantas lagrimas frias rodaban por su mejillas, aquel rubio montañes no le habia importado abandonar su trineo a medio llenar en aquella montaña donde cumplia con su jornada laboral, pues en ese instante lo unico que le importaba era llegar lo mas pronto posible a Arendelle.

-Mas rapido amigo, mas rapido por favor- era lo que el montañes le gritaba a su fiel amigo sven quien a todo galope se apresuraba a llegar a su destino, ya que no podia evitar ver la desesperacion y la angustia en los ojos de su rubio amigo, pues la carta que llevaba empuñando lo habia consternado tanto que no dudo ni un segundo en dejarlo todo para ir a ver a la remitente causante de todo esto.

Toda su vida habia visto ese dia como el " dia de sus desgracias" pues solo le traia, dolor, soledad y tristeza, lo que para otros era un dia especial para el, era el peor dia de su vida, y como no si el dia en que nacio su madre murio ya que tuvo un parto complicado y no resistio, cuando iva cumplir 7 un dia antes su padre venia de recolectar hielo pero en el camino sufrio un accidente en el que perdio la vida, al dia siguiente caminando en el bosque solo y hambriento en un solitario prado encontro a un pequeño reno que al parecer se encontraba en la misma situacion que el. Con mucho cuidado se acerco a el y lo acaricio, en respuesta el reno lo lamio en señal de que le gustaba su compañia,apartir de ahi ambos se volverian inseparables.

Con los años el montañes se habia propuesto ignorar ese dia( imposible para mi) pues los unicos recuerdos que tenia eran tristes y doloros para el, pues toda su vida habia sido victima de rechazos, insultos , desprecios y por que no uno que otro golpe, pues al quedar huerfano era blanco facil para los mas grandes que el, quienes se encargaban de amenizar ese dia, en definitiva para el rubio era el peor dia del año.

Ahora en su presente no habia cambiado nada, bueno a excepcion de esa carta donde la pesadilla mas grande del montañes se hacia realidad, donde el peor de sus miedos estaba presente, lo que habian leido sus ojos le estaba partiendo el corazon y llevandose su vida con cada lagrima derramada en su trayecto. Preguntandose una y otra vez que habia echo mal o en que se equivoco para merecer eso precisamente ese dia, el dia de su cumpleaños, no podia pasar algo peor ¿oh si?.

Tenia que llegar pronto, tenia que escuchar de viva voz lo que habia leido, tenia que ver a la remitente de esa carta, tenia que hablar con su princesa con su amada y adorada princesa, pues lo estaba mantando el dolor, no lo creia, no queria creerlo, pero ella, ella lo estaba dejando, estaba rompiendo con el, cuando mas la amaba, cuando mas era feliz, ella lo estaba abandonando, en definitiva, ese era el "peor cumpleaños de su vida".

* * *

Bueno dicen que la tercera es la vencida llevo dos he tenido algunos problemas pero recalco " soy nueva en esto" y tambien en la tecnologia soy nueva jiji pero hare lo posible para mejorar ok gracias a lolliepop por leerme sip me quedo pesimo pero hare lo posible por mejorarlo lo prometo bueno aqui el primer capitulo habar mas espero que les guste ^_^


	2. El comienzo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney,pero la historia es totalmente mia espero les guste._

Capitulo 2

Y asi fue, con el corazon destrozado y las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, el montañes se dirigia a toda prisa hacia Arendelle, donde encontraria a su princesa y asi poder enmendar su error, cualquiera que haya sido, pues el rubio repazaba en su mente una y otra vez que era lo que habia echo mal o en que se equivoco para que su amada pelirroja tomara esa decision. Pero ¿como fue que empezo todo este drama? Pues bien ahi les va...todo empezo hace dos semanas, cuando el montañes se preparaba para salir a la montaña y una pequeña princesa lo habia interceptado desde muy temprano.

-Kristoff, ya dime que te cuesta- decia ella con insistencia.

-Anna, ya te dije que no, ¿para que quieres saber?-respondia el un tanto fastidiado pues en los ultimos dias, como si la pelirroja presintiera que esa fecha se aproximaba, lo estaba presionando para que le revelara que dia era su cumpleaños, cosa que a el no le causaba mucho entusiasmo en recordar.

-Pues por que quiero saber el dia que nacio mi novio,y...asi celebrar y...poder regalarle algo y...- la princesa se le acababan las ideas, pero habia otros medios-y si te doy un pastel, si un pastel grande y de zanahorias- decia ella entusiasmada.

-No- dijo el tajante.

-Y si te doy 3,no no mejor 5 costales de zanahorias para que comas todo el dia con sven, que te parece y aparte el pastel- insistia ella confiada que el aceptaria.

El rubio la miro por un momento alzando una ceja pues la pecosa lo estaba sobornando pero el fue mas astuto- te recuerdo que tu hermana ya me dio permiso de comer en el castillo, es mas ya dio la orden de que lo que yo guste me lo preparen, es muy tentador pero no, gracias-.

-¡pero kristoff!- decia ella poniendo su mas dulce y tierna carita para que el rubio se conmoviera un poquito, pues sabia muy bien que con ese puchero irresistible de ella, el no se negaria a nada, eso pensaba ella.

-No hagas eso- dijo el algo nervioso pues el encanto de ella estaba dando frutos -mejor me doy prisa si no tardare en llegar a la montaña-

En eso casi como un susurro al viento y con su carita mas dulce y tierna que podia hacer dijo:- lo que pasa es que tu...tu ya no me quieres por eso no me dices-.

El rubio se giro hacia la princesa y con la ceja enarcada la miro incredulo a lo que estaba escuchando, ella, su hermosa pelirroja lo estaba "chantajeando", asi que el seguia aun mas astuto:- Anna, ya te dije que esas cosas no me interesan, no me agradan, en verdad lo siento por romper tu ilusion de los cumpleaños, pero hay cosas que prefiero evitar y este es el caso, ademas tienes razon, no te quiero-al ver que la princesa iva a reclamar el se adelanto a terminar la frase- ¡sabes que te amo, te amoooo-haciendo enfasis en la ultima letra.

-¡Kristoff!- grito ella ya desesperada, pues hiciera lo que hiciera el no daria su brazo a torcer entonces decidio hacerlo por las malas-si no me dices, no-no te dare besos- decia ella algo dudosa de su amenaza.

El rubio se volteo hacia la princesa, la miro entrecerrando los ojos y con una risa ladina le respondio:-¡asi, ¿pues adivina que?, no necesito que me los des, yoooo!- decia el alargando la ultima letra- te los puedo robar-

El sonrojo y el nerviosismo se hicieron presentes en la princesa , pues nunca se espero una respuesta asi por parte de su adorado rubio, quien siempre guardaba la compostura-¿serias capaz de besarme a la fuerza?-

-Hey, yo nunca dije que a la fuerza, dije que te los robaria, lo que significa que cuando estes distraida, que casi todo el tiempo lo estas, ahi te robaria el beso- dicha la explicacion el rubio solto una carcajada pues le causo gracia ver la cara de horror de su amada al pensar que el se propasaria con ella.

-Ahh, pues ni creas que te sera tan facil robarme un beso, ahora vigilare cada movimiento tuyo y no te saldras con la tuya- decia ella retando al rubio cara a cara.

Fue en ese instante que el rubio dejo atras la compostura, los complejos, y en un rapido movimiento tomo el rostro pecoso frente a el con ambas manos y junto sus labios con los de ella en un corto pero apasionado beso.

Al separarse pudo notar como en los ojos de su princesa habia un brillo especial, y sobre todo el estado de shock en el que dejo a la pecosa, pues nunca penso las consecuencias de su impulso, -ves que no fue tan dificil robarte un beso- decia el orgulloso de su acto. Dicho esto el rubio subio a su trineo y le dedico una ultima mirada a su princesa quien seguia sin creer lo que acababa de pasar-¡gracias por el beso mi princesa,volvere pronto!- se despedia pues ya era tarde y tenia que partir.

Y sin mas el rubio emprendio la marcha hacia la montaña esperando que a su regreso la princesa ya haya dejado por la paz el tema de su cumpleaños, pues no queria entrar en detalles con ella del por que su rechazo hacia ese dia.

Despues de unos segundos la pecosa salio de su trance, levanto su mano en señal de despedida y le dedicaba una ultima sonrisa, mientras que en sus pensamientos formulaba una frase que a cualquiera pondria a temblar, -¡cuando regreses me las pagaras kristoff!- y mas tratandose de ella.

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, ya interactuo mi pareja favorita son tan tiernos quien no quisiera una relacion asi de cuento yo sip, bueno saludos a todos los muchos o los pocos que me leen, solo les pido que dejen rewius son solo unos minutos ok*_* bueno creo que es todo gracias nos vemos en siguiente capitulo bye!


	3. Una cruel verdad parte 1

Los personajes no son mios, (ya casiera) son de Disney pero la historia es de mi autoriabespero les guste

Capitulo 3

En el jardín se encontraba una pequeña princesa, la cual estaba muy pensativa por lo que habia ocurrido esa mañana con su rubio montañes, los recuerdos venian a su mente y pequeñas risas y sonrojos se apoderaban de ella, pues ese beso, ¡ese bendito beso! Jamas de los jamases lo iva olvidar, pero habia otro tema que rondaba su cabeza ¿por que el rubio odiaba los cumpleaños? Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿por que tan pensativa hermanita?- le pregunto dulcemente la platinada

-¡Ehh! Oh no, nada no es nada- respondio la princesa un tanto insegura.

-¿En serio? Por que para ser nada, estas muy pensativa, callada y eso no es algo muy comun en ti, que te la vives bailando, cantando y ahora estas aqui sumida en tus pensamientos, anda cuentame ¿que pasa?

-E-es K-Kristoff- decia un tanto nerviosa la princesa

-¿acaso discutieron?

-¡oh no, no, no es eso!, es solo que Elsa, ¿tu obligaste a Kristoff a participar en mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

-¡¿queee?! Claro que no, cuando le comente a todos mis planes de hacerte una fiesta sorpresa, el fue el primero en entusiasmarse y ofrecerce en lo que pudiera ayudar, estaba feliz de festejar tu cumpleaños, ¡ya ves, hasta te hizo el letrero y me ayudo a poner el hilo rojo con tus obsequios, estaba muy feliz ¿por que la pregunta?

-Es que, cada vez que toco el tema de su cumpleaños, el lo evita, como si no quisiera mencionarlo, como si hablar de ello le molestara y... yo pense que odiaba los cumpleaños y... ahora tu me dices que a el le facino participar en el mio y...

-Anna, si Kristoff no habla de ello, a de ser por algun motivo, apenas llevan meses de novios y se estan conociendo, hay cosas que con el tiempo aprenderan el uno del otro y con el tiempo sabran cosas de ambos, que ahora les cuesta trabajo confesar, no lo presiones, deja que el te cuente.

-Pero Elsa, me preocupa, no es normal que uno odie se cumpleaños ¿oh si?

-Pues no, no es normal, ¿pero por que aseguras que el odia su cumpleaños? ¿El te lo ha dicho?

-Pues no, pero sus acciones, dicen lo contrario, yo pense que odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con festejar los cumpleaños, pero ahora se que odia solo el suyo, pero la pregunta es ¿por que?. Y lo tengo que averiguar.

-¡Anna! ¿que haras?

-Nada, solo investigar el porque solo eso, tranquila, no me metere en problemas- decia la princesa mientras abrazaba a su hermana y caminaban juntas hacia el castillo. -Oye por cierto ¿donde esta olaf?

-Fue unos dias al castillo de hielo a ver a malvavisco, y de paso iria a ver a sus amigos trolls, regresa mañana

En eso una idea llego a la mente de la princesa "los trolls" eran la familia adoptiva del rubio, de seguro ellos la sacarian de toda duda y asi poder ayudar a su novio, pues en el fondo de su corazon algo le decia que el rubio no estaba bien y algo malo le habia ocurrido para que el pensara asi... pero tenia que darse prisa pues el rubio llegaria en tres dias y tenia que averiguar lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, no era comun en ella madrugar, pero esta vez hizo un gran esfuerzo, tenia que investigar muchas cosas, dandose prisa bajo al comedor, no le sorprendio ver a su hermana Elsa tomando ya el desayuno, sin en cambio a la platinada si le sorprendio ver a la princesa a esas horas.

-¿Alguien te puso un gallo en la cama?, ¿o yo sigo soñando?- comento entre risas la soberana, pues ver a la princesa a esa hora, era por que traia algo entre manos - y bien ¿por que te levanataste tan temprano?

-Simplemente no puedo madrugar una vez al año- decia la princesa mientras hacia una pose de enojada, cosa que su heemana le dio risa

-Anna, te conosco y se que algo te traes y me da miedo preguntar pero lo hare ¿que vas hacer?

La princesa se mordio el labio nerviosa, pues sabia que lo que iva a pedir tal vez su hermana se lo negaria -¡q-quiero ir con los t-trolls! Se que ellos me pueden decir que le pasa a Kristoff, y a esta hora Olaf ya debe venir por el bosque, asi que ire alacanzarlo en la entrada.

Por in instante la platinada miro a su hermana, sabia que aunque no le autorizara ir, la princesa encontraria el medio para hacerlo...

-Anna, se lo mucho que te preocupas por Kristoff, pero ten encuenta que iras sola, no puedo mardarte escolta por la condicion de los trolls, promete que te cuidaras y solo seran un par de horas no mas, ¡entediste! Ademas piensa en lo que diria Kristoff cuando se entere que fuite sola al bosque

-¡No tiene por que enterarseee!- canturreaba la princesa mientras daba pequeños saltos hacia su hermana para agradecerle su permiso y se retiraba lo mas rapido para poder llegar con Olaf a tiempo, pues el era el unico aparte del rubio que sabia el camino hacia el valle de los trolls

-¡Anna cuidate por favor!- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decirle a su pequeña hermana pues esta salio corriendo a su mision

-Tengo que darme prisa, tengo que saber todo hoy, no tendre otra oportunidad- era el pensamiento que llevaba en mente la pequeña princesa mientra cabalgaba su caballo, pues sabia muy bien que algo andaba mal con su novio, pero tambien sabia que tenia miedo de saberlo...

* * *

Ñacañaca, aqui esta el tercero ¡yei! Pense que no lo lograria pero aqui esta, quiero agradecerle a Lollipop87 y Anna Frozen Free por leer a esta humilde novata de escritora y por sus consejos, tuve problemas con un kristanna que subi, fue el primero que escribi pero ya lo estoy arreglando para que lo puedan leer y comentar bueno sin mas despido *_* nos leemos pronto.


	4. Una cruel verdad parte 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney pero la historia es totalmente mía espero les guste ¡gracias por leerme!_

Capítulo 4 (parte 2)

Con la mente fría, sin dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y emociones como era su costumbre, la pequeña princesa iba en marcha hacia el Valle de los trolls en busca de respuestas, tenía que saber que había pasado en la vida de su adorado rubio para que el pensará asi...

Faltaba poco para llegar al bosque, cuando una silueta y una peculiar voz llamó su atención

-¡Annaaa!- se trataba de Olaf -¿que haces aqui sola?- cuestionó

-¡Olaf, que bueno que te encuentro! Necesito que me lleves con los trolls ¡ven sube!

El muñeco asintió y subió al caballo guiando a la princesa por el bosque, después de un par de horas los aventureros llegaron a su destino, de inmediato se aproximaron al pequeño claro y observaron como las rocas se arremolinaban frente a ellos y tomaban su peculiar forma

-¡Anna nos visita!- fue lo que gritaban alguno de ellos cuando vieron a la princesa

-mamá Bulda necesito hablar contigo es muy importante, es sobre Kristoff y se que tu y abuelo Pabbie me ayudarán.

Dicho esto los trolls cambiaron su expresión de alegría por una de preocupación, pues el rubio era un miembro más de la peculiar familia y entre ellos se cuidaban y protegían.

-Dime hija ¿que pasa con mi hijo?

-Es lo que quiero saber, necesito que me diga el pasado de Kristoff, se que hay algo que no me ha dicho del todo y se que no lo hará aunque le implore, pero ustedes son su familia, por favor necesito saber quiero ayudarlo.

La madre del rubio la miro confundida pero a la vez intuía lo que la princesa quería saber.

-Mamá Bulda, lo poco que se es que de muy pequeño quedó huérfano y que desde entonces ha tenido que trabajar para sobrevivir y que su antipatía por las personas es porque según el son falsas y crueles que lastiman sin pensar, pero se que hay algo más y quiero saber

-¿Que es lo que realmente quieres saber?- cuestionó el patriaca de los trolls

-Necesito saber ¿que hay detrás del cumpleaños de Kristoff?, cada que tocó el tema, el lo evade o se enoja como si odiara ese día, como si no quisiera recordarlo, se muy poco de su pasado pero algo me dice que algo terrible le sucedió, y quiero saber, quiero ayudar, yo-yo lo amo y me duele verlo así por eso les suplico que me digan que pasó.

El patriaca medito por unos segundos, sabía perfectamente que el amor que ambos se profresaban era verdadero, y si alguien podía reparar y sanar el corazón del rubio esa era la princesa así que no dudo en decirle la verdad

-Anna, no necesito decirte que la vida de Kristoff no ha sido nada sencilla y mucho menos feliz, pero es verdad lo que sientes, en su pasado hay demasiadas cosas que lo hieren muy en el alma, y lo se no por que el me dijera al contrario, toda la familia troll nos dimos cuenta al igual que tu que algo malo había sucedido, así que no tuve remedio que leer sus recuerdos y lo que descubrí no fue muy agradable- el troll hacia su relato mientras que la princesa habría de par en par los ojos pues lo que habría de escuchar no lo iva a creer. El patriaca continuó.

-Cuando el nació su madre murió, y para su padre fue un golpe muy duro y lejos de amar a ese pequeño que lo necesitaría, solo pudo darle desprecios pues lo veía como el culpable de la pérdida de su gran amor, cada año era lo mismo; el se embriagaba y al llegar a casa se encerraba en su recámara a llorar su dolor y a encrudecer su rencor contra el niño quien no entendía el porqué del desprecio de su padre; un día antes de cumplir el séptimo año Kristoff tomó valor y le pidió a su padre un trineo, pero este solo lo miro enfurecido y le dijo: - _tu no mereces nada, no hay nada que festejar, ¡penas, solo penas y desgracias, es lo único que hay para ti!-_ sin más se marchó dejando al rubio en un mar de lágrimas sin pensar que esas serían las últimas palabras de reproche que escucharia

-La noche cayó y unos recolectores llegaron al hogar de Kristoff para darle la noticia de la muerte de su padre, uno de ellos se acercó y sin ninguna consideración le dijo: - _tu padre tenia razón, solo naciste para ver tu vida llena de tragedias, ahora tendrás que ser fuerte y hacerte un hombre, si quieres sobrevivir a este mundo ¡entendiste!-_ el hombre miro por unos segundos al pequeño, quien se limpiaba bruscamente las lágrimas y se perdía en el medio del bosque, pues estaba hambriento y sabía muy bien que nadie le tenderia la mano... lo demás es historia- concluyó el troll.

La princesa con lágrimas que escapaban de sus aguamarinas podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, el padre de su rubio, su propio padre había sido el responsable de haberle robado toda ilusión, de haberle sembrado en ese dulce corazón toda esa amargura y haberlo culpado de algo que no pidió que ocurriera, el sólo era un inocente mas la crueldad que la vida nos puede ofrecer sin pedir.

-Ahora entiendes por que Kristoff siente y piensa así, el sólo creció con todas esas palabras grabadas en su mente y se forjo ese ideal de que en su cumpleaños sólo tendría sufrimiento y tristeza.

-Gr-gracias abuelo Pa-pabbie, por decirme la verdad; pe-pero esto tiene que cambiar, el ya no esta solo, me tiene a mi y quiero sanar esas heridas, quiero borrar esos pensamientos que lo a tormentan, y demostrarle que no es como el siente, el merece más de lo que imagina...y- la princesa fue interrumpida

-Querida ya lo intentamos, queríamos darle una sorpresa, pero fue todo lo contrario, nos sorprendió su reacción, el se enojó, enfureció cuando le contamos lo que ibamos hacer, después se marcho y no lo vimos hasta una semana después y no menciono ni una palabra- concluyó Bulda

-Pues eso tiene que cambiar, y yo se como; no volvera a estar solo y mucho menos ese día

-Pues si estas dispuesta a todo por el, te tienes que dar prisa querida, su cumpleaños es en una semana y será difícil que lo puedas convencer de pasarlo contigo- le aconsejaba la troll

-Yo me las arreglare mamá Bulda, ya lo verás será el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y jamas volvera sentir todo ese dolor en su corazón; ahora me tengo que ir tengo mucho que pensar y planear, gracias por su ayuda Olaf ven tenemos que planear una sorpresa- y sin mas la princesa se marchó dejando a los trolls animados pues sabían que ella era única a la que el rubio nunca le diría que no, o eso pensaban...

La princesa y hombresito de nieve iban a toda velocidad de regreso a Arendelle, con un simple propósito en mente, regalarle a su amado rubio el mejor cumpleaños de su vida...


	5. Amarga sorpresa

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney pero la historia es meramete mía y espero que sea de su agrado, yo escribo con mucha ilusión y agradezco a todas aquellas personitas que me leen y dejan sus comentarios ¡mil gracias!_

Capitulo 5

El tiempo se volvió una eternidad para los enamorados, por un lado al montañes su trabajo se había alargado tres días más de lo esperado; y a decir verdad aunque amaba su trabajo, ahora tenía una muy linda y dulce pasión, su amada princesa, esa pequeña y delicada mujer que ahora ocupaba el 99.99% de sus pensamientos, y como no, si la única recompensa de tantos días de trabajo eran los dulces besos de su novia; y por otro lado la pequeña princesa, quien se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, pues sólo tenía un ideal, la sorpresa para su rubio amor...

Mientras la pequeña princesa reposaba debajo de la sombra de su fiel confidente, el sauce del castillo, la soberana del reino observaba por la ventana cada detalle de su hermanita, pues sabía a la perfección que esa conducta en la princesa no era normal, es más; podría jurar que algo tramaba la princesa y tenía que averiguarlo. Una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Majestad, ¿sucede algo? Se ve preocupada- le cuestionó su fiel sirviente

-Kai, he visto que Anna a estado un poco rara últimamente, y rara me refiero a que ha estado muy, pero muy pensativa y calmada, y tu sabes bien que en ella eso no es muy común, ¿te ha comentado algo?- le respondió ella con serenidad

-Majestad, lo único que se es que la princesa Anna a estado así desde que regresó de su paseo con Olaf, hace ya varios días, pero no creo que se algo de preocuparse, quizás está pensando en el joven Kristoff, al parecer su regreso se ha retrasado- concluyó el sirviente.

-Si es verdad, ya debió haber regresado, quizás tengas razón y sólo me estoy angustiando de más, bueno ya está lista la correspondencia enviala pronto a nuestros socios, gracias Kai ya puedes retirarte.- pero la soberana no estaba muy convencida.

La soberana decidio posponer por un momento su trabajo para así pasar un rato con la princesa y de paso trataria de averiguar algo, de pronto fue interceptada por el pequeño hombre de nieve, quien muy alegre la saludo

-¡Elsa!, ¿quieres venir al patio con Anna? De paso sirve que le ayudamos con su sorpresa- comentó muy sonriente el muñeco

-¿sorpresa?, ¿cual sorpresa?-respondió confundida

\- Pues la que Anna quiere organizarle a Kristoff, dentro de unos días será su cumpleaños, y no sabe como sorprenderlo, tu puedes ayudar dando ideas- decía aun mas emocionado

Mientras caminaban y charlaban, llegaron al patio donde se encontraba la princesa, se veía nerviosa y por no decir que más distraída de lo normal, pues no se percato de la presencia de su hermana, la soberana se acercó y con mucha delicadeza le cuestionó acerca de lo que Olaf le había mencionado.

-Así que- hizo una pausa y continuo -ya sabes cuando será el cumpleaños de Kristoff, pero dime ya que lo sabes y por que te conozco y por que eres mi hermanitaaa, ¿que te preocupa?

La princesa no respondía

-¡Anna!- la llamo su hermana

La mirada aguamarina se cruzó con la celeste y en ella dejó ver que algo la estaba atormentado

-Anna, sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, y puedo ver en esos ojitos, que algo anda mal y puedo adivinar que es por Kristoff, anda dime que averiguaste con lo trolls

Y así, sin dudarlo un segundo la princesa le comenzó a narrar a su hermana la trágica historia del rubio y su infancia, la soberana no daba credito a lo que escuchaba, sus padres también las habían hecho sufrir en su infancia pero por que creyeron que las estaban protegiendo al separarlas, pero lo que su casi cuñado había pasado la dejo aún más helada de los que ya era...

-Anna, se lo mucho que el y tu se aman, y mi único consejo ahora es que permanezcas a su lado ese día y si quieres darle una sorpresa recuerda cada detalle de el para que todo salga a la perfeccion, quizás le cueste trabajo adaptarse a algo nuevo para el, pero con amor todo es posible

-Gracias Elsa tendré en mente eso, el es algo raro, pero por eso me enamoré de el, es único en su especie- ambas hermanas rieron ante el comentario hacia el rubio y es que a pesar de todo era verdad el rubio era raro, demasiado raro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Valle de los trolls un rubio montañés llegó de sorpresa a visitar a su familia antes de terminar su largo trayecto y por fin llegar a los brazos de su amada princesa.

-¡Hola familia! ¿como han estado?- cuestionó alegre el rubio mientras observaba las rocas que se arremolinaban y transformarán frente a el.

-¡Kristoff llegó!- gritaban algunos de los trolls emocionados al verlo

-ya te has olvidado de nosotros- reclamo la madre del rubio -está bien que ya tienes novia, y que todo el tiempo quieras dedicarselo a ella, pero no te olvides de la familia...

-¡Mamá!- exclamó el rubio apenado y con el rojo en su rostro pues estaba avergonzado que su madre reclamará delante de todos -yo-yo no sólo estoy con Anna, recuerda que también trabajo y...

-Y nada jovencito, más te vale que te comportes y no la lastimes me oiste, esa chica es un amor, y si me entero que la hiciste llorar, yo misma te llevo con su hermana para que te congele- advirtió su madre quien en un segundo cambio su estado de ánimo

¡Heyyy! Espera, espera un segundo mamá se supone que me defiendes o me atacas por que ya me perdí, se supone que deberias de estar de mi lado, y para que lo sepan todos, jamás haría algo malo que lastimara a Anna oyeron así que sólo vine de paso, quede de lle-llegar hace tres días y se me hace mas ta-tarde- decía el rubio otra vez avergonzado pues le era difícil hablar de su relación con la princesa

-¡hijo!, espera, recuerda que la próxima semana habrá un día especial y quería decirte que sería bueno que lo pasarás con Anna, ya es tiempo que cambies tu forma de pensar y...

-¡Nooo!- grito el rubio sin dejar terminar de hablar a su madre -no hay nada de especial, y en cuanto a Anna, ella no sabe nada así que no hay más que celebrar y por favor no quiero hablar del tema si, sólo quise venir a verlos y saludarlos, me tengo que ir Anna me espera, vo-volveré pronto nos vemos- el rubio subio a su trineo con Sven y se marcho

-Creo que esto no va terminar bien, aún teniendo a Anna el no cambia sus sentimientos, que va pasar con lo que ella está planeando, espero que no suceda nada malo entre ellos- exclamaba preocupada la troll, pues sabía a la perfección cual era la reacción del rubio con ese tema, pero más ahora que la princesa ya estaba involucrada

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la pequeña princesa se encontraba más alterada a cada minuto, pues la angustia la estaba matando, su rubio no daba señales, y empezaba a creer que algo malo le había sucedido, de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a su hermana con una bandeja con comida, pues la princesa no quiso bajar a comer y decidió llevársela a la habitación y así comer juntas.

-¡Anna! Tienes que comer, que dirá Kristoff si te ve más flaca, va pensar que no te cuido cuando el sale a su trabajo- decía la soberana entre risas, pues ver su hermanita así de alterada en vez de enojarla le divertia

-¡Elsaaa, no te rias!- reclamaba la menor - que tal si se cayó del trineo o si se perdió no encuentra el camino o...¡ahhh! ¿por que no llega?, en eso la puerta volvió abrirse dejando ver a Kai con noticias para la princesa

-Majestad, Alteza me han informado que joven Kristoff ya se encuentra en la plaza haciendo sus ventas y...- el sirviente no terminó el anuncio cuando un aire abrasador paso a su lado y chocando con todo a su paso, la princesa salió disparada en cuanto oyó que su adorado rubio ya había llegado

-Kai, te aconsejaría que la próxima vez que anuncies que Kristoff llegó, me lo informes a mi primero y que Anna haya comido, ya la había convencido de que comiera y mira, ya se fue, ahora la veré hasta la cena- comentó frustrada la soberana, pues cuando el rubio estaba en el Castillo, tos la atención de la princesa era sólo para el.

El sirviente asintió y vio divertido la cara de la soberana, las veía como sus hijas y le daba gusto saber que ahora llevaban una relación sana y hermosa como hermanas, pero no podía evitar que esto pasará algún día a iban a enamorar, y cosas así entre ellas pasarían.

* * *

En la plaza, el rubio terminaba de vender los últimos bloques de hielo su le quedaban, cuando a lo lejos vio un torbellino acercarse a toda velocidad hacia el con los brazos abiertos y una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa que opacaba al sol, esa era su princesa...

-¡Por fin llegaste!- exclamó ella abalanzandose a los fornidos brazos de su rubio -me preocupe por ti, pe-pensé que algo malo te había pasado- decía ella mientras hundía su cara contra el pecho del rubio

El la abrazo con fuerza, no quería separarse ni un segundo más de ella, aspirando su suave aroma a flores le dio un delicado beso en la frente

-No sabes cuanto te estrañe- le confesó el con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que no era común en el ser romántico -se complicaron unas cosas y el trabajo se prolongó más de lo esperado, pero ya estoy aquí, así que te parece si ahorita que termine damos un paseo

-Uyyy, si un paseo, me encanta la idea- respondió ella entusiasmada

El rubio terminó toda su mercancía y se disputó a disfrutar la tarde con su amada princesa pasendo por el pueblo, en eso noto algo extraño en la princesa, se encontraba más nerviosa de lo común, pero no dijo nada esperaría el momento para cuestionar, pero en eso la princesa se adelantó a decir:

-y...¿que harás la próxima semana?- cuestionó ella dejando un poco intrigado al rubio

-¡ah!, mmm, no se, quizás trabajar... si eso trabajar- respondía el nervioso, cosa que ella noto muy bien

-¿trabajar?, pero si acabas de regresar y te pásate de tiempo- reclamaba ella

-¡Pues siii!, por que lo preguntas ¿tu que vas hacer?- cuestionó el algo intrigado y nervioso, como si presintiera que algo malo iba a pasar

La princesa se armó de valor, era el momento justo para soltar la bomba y al fin poder curar el corazon del rubio, si es que este aceptaba ser curado

-Yo...- decía nerviosa -yo te-tengo un compromiso mu-muy importante

-Ah siii, ¿y que compromiso es?, como para que y pongas nerviosa y quieras saber si estaré o no la próxima semana ¡eh!- decía el mientras le dedicaba una mirada incrédula a su princesa

De pronto, un silencio se apoderó de ambos y empezaba hacer incómodo, lentamente volvieron a su andar sólo que un poco distanciados pues el rubio interpretó el silencio de la princesa de que no le quería decir que era eso tan importante, cosa que en el fondo lo ponía ¡celoso!, pero sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por la dueña de ellos

-Kr-Kristoff, yo...

-No me tienes que decir si no quieres, se que tienes asuntos mas importantes que yo así que...- decía el cabizbajo y siguiendo su andar, pero nunca imagino lo que ella estaba apunto de decir

-Yo...- y solto la bomba -Yo tengo que ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños, es una fiesta para mi novio, la próxima semana es su cumpleaños y lo voy a pasar con el, así que... ¿me quieres acompañar?

El se detuvo en seco, la miro atónito, ¿como lo supo?, ella sabía, lo sabía, de pronto su mirada se tranformo en una de enojo, de coraje, y ella lo noto pues el miedo la invadió al verlo...

-¿Kr-Kristoff?

* * *

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia y sobre todo que me dejan sus rewius, disculpen si en el anterio capitulo no di garcias es que lo subi de rapido jiji gracias por sus consejos los tomo mucho en cuenta para poder mejorar cada vez más, aunque como me dicen, esto toma su tiempo para perfeccionar ^_^ la historia ya casi llega a su fin yo creo que todavía tengo como par capítulos más pero haber que tal me va, yo me lo imagino y me río solita *_* Gracias por leerme me da gusto saber que alguien lee a esta novata nos leemos pronto


	6. Una pequeña discusión

**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerle a esas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, y sobre todo que dejan sus mensajes, enserio los tomo muy en cuenta y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ¡gracias, mil gracias! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado lo hago con mucho cariño, no olviden dejar rewius ^_^.**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Disney, pero la historia es totalmente mía y aceptó todo tipo de comentario, así que espero les agrade, gracias por su tiempo._

Capítulo 6

-¿Kristoff?- cuestionó la princesa con miedo al ver la cara llena de furia de su rubio -¿Kristoff, que pasa?, ¿no te agrada la noticia? Ya no estarás más sólo ese día, yo-yo estaré co-contigo y...- decía la princesa nerviosa cuando fue interrumpida por su rubio.

-¡No!- respondió el tajantemente -y quiero que me digas en este momento como lo sabes- la mirada del rubio ya no era tan dulce como siempre y sus palabras estaban cargadas con un toque odio

-¡E-eso no impo-porta!- trataba de sonar convincente pero los nervios la traicionaban - sólo importa que tu y yo estaremos juntos ese día y... comeremos pastel y... habrá regalos y...- aunque diera mil excusas el rostro de el se encrudecia más y más, y ella ya no sabía que más decir o hacer, el no cambiaría su sentir.

-¡Anna!- Exclamó el con un tono amargo en su voz, un tono que jamás penso que usaría con su amada princesa -yo-yo no creo que sea una buena idea lo que piensas, es más, me parece algo absurdo, al-algo ridículo, yo-yo no creo en esas tonterías- cada palabra que salía de su boca era como una estocada en el corazón de la princesa -¡Anna, yo-yo no quiero estar contigo ese día! Lamento si arruine tus planes, pero ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, lo siento!- decia el mientras daba la vuelta con intenciones de marcharse y no seguir con el tema.

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, eran sentimientos encontrados, dolor, coraje, impotencia, ella sabía muy bien por que estaba pasando todo esto, pero no podia negar lo terco que solía ser su amado rubio, así que no se rendiria tan fácil, su amor por el lo haría recapacitar, tomo valor y lo enfrentó.

-¿por que no?, anda dime ¿por que no quieres que este a tu lado?- cuestionaba ella en un tono autoritario que hizo que su novio reparará en seco -sólo dime el por que y no te molestaré mas- sabía a la perfecion que el no diría nada

-Ya-ya te lo dije, no me gustan esas cosas, además no me has dicho como lo sabes y...- no podia contra ella lo estaba a corralando -y es más no recuerdo exactamente que día es y...

-¡Mentira!- Exclamó ella -si no te gustan esas cosas ¿por que ayudaste con mi fiesta sorpresa? ¡eh! Y nadie olvida su cumpleaños, y quien me lo dijo, lo hizo por que se preocupa por ti- en definitiva ella llevaba las de ganar.

No lo podia creer, a veces pensaba que su amada princesa era demasiado ingenua y poco perspicaz, pero al oir sus palabras sabía que la habia subestimado, lo descubrió y el no supo en que momento paso, no podia engañarla, ella era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

-Anna, sólo lo diré una vez más, no me interesa, no quiero que se hablé más del tema ¿entendido?, sólo quiero que está discusión acabe y que tu y yo olvidemos esto, ahora de regreso al Castillo el paseo terminó- decía mientras intentaba tomar de la mano a la princesa pero esta fue más hábil.

-¡Ahh nooo, eso si que no! Aquí no se acaba el tema, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que aceptes pasar tu cumpleaños conmigo, es más ni siquiera sabes que tengo preparado para ti, te va encantar, só-sólo dame la oportunidad- decía ella con autoridad pero sin dejar su tono dulce hacia su amado rubio, pero no daba resultados.

-¡He dicho que no, y se acabó el tema!- decía el aún más enojado, tomo la mano de su princesa y comenzaron la marcha.

-¡sueltame! Yo puedo caminar sola- decía ella intentando zafarse del agarre de su novio

-¡Ahh no señorita! Usted es un peligro cuando de terquedad de trata, y no te soltare.

Pero la princesa fue más astuta, en un rápido movimiento le dio un pisotón a su fortachon novio y emprendió la carrera de su vida hacia el Castillo dejando al pobre rubio dando saltitos de dolor y tratando de alcanzarla -¡Anna, espera!- había sido una de tantas discusiones que tenían, pero esta había sido la más fuerte de todas.

* * *

En el Castillo, una platinada se encontraba en su despacho observando por la ventana el hermoso atardecer y disfrutando de una taza de té, cuando vio un pequeño y delicado torbellino pelirrojo que se a dentraba al Palacio y no muy lejos de ella, aun rubio cansado y algo enojado persiguiendola, la platinada sabía muy a la perfección que esos dos habían discutido, y debió haber sido grave para que el rubio se mostrará tan molesto. Tenía que averiguar, en ese intante tocaron a su puerta.

-Majestad, la princesa Anna ha regresado de su encuentro con el joven Kristoff y al parecer tuvieron un pequeño altercado, pues la princesa se ha encerrado en su habitación pidiendo que nadie la moleste- le informo su fiel sirviente Kai, quien siempre las ha querido como hijas y no podia evitar no preocuparse por la hermanas.

-Gracias Kai, yo tomaré medidas necesarias para calmar a los dos tortolos, que más bien parecen fieras enjauladas, puedes retirarte- la platinada masajeo sus sienes y respiró profundo,pues no era la primera vez que tomaba partido para solucionar los conflictos de los enamorados, aunque casi siempre le daba la razón a su casi cuñado -Bien, ¡ahí vamos de nuevo!-

La platinada quería darle tiempo a la princesa para que calmara su temperamento, así que decidió ir con el rubio que se encontraba sentado en una de las fuentes que adornaban la plazuela del Palacio tratando de reponerse después del incidente con su hiperactiva novia.

-Al parecer, a mi hermanita no le gustó que la abandonaras tanto tiempo- se mofaba la platinada al ver como el rubio se sobaba el pie después de tremendo pisotón.

-¡hey! No le veo la gracia, lo bueno es que no usa zapatos altos- respondía molesto al ver que la soberana se reía de el.

-¡lo siento! No era mi intención reirme, es sólo que... ustedes dos no tienen remedio, vine para saber que fue lo que pasó, Anna está encerrada en su habitación y no saldrá almenos que yo la obligue, pero no lo haré hasta saber que está pasando, así que; dime ¿por que discutieron?

El rubio guardó silencio por unos instantes, le era difícil expresar sus emociones y sentimientos, y más cuando a trataba de la reina y hermana de su novia, pero no había opción

-Yo...- decía el dudoso

-Tuuu...- presionaba ella

-Yo... me moleste por... por que Anna...

-Anna sabe cuando es tu cumpleaños, y tu no querías que ella se entara, para que así ella no se ilusionara y se le metiera en la cabeza organizar algo para ti... ¿o me equivoco?

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto al ver como la platinada sin ningún rodeo le dijo lo que a el tanto trabajo le costaba expresar , y sobre todo de como estaba al tanto de las cosas que involucraban a la princesa

\- Un segundo, ¿tu también lo sabes? Pero que... ¿que estuvo haciendo Anna mientras yo no estuve? ¿como lo supo?

-Kristoff, sabes que para mi hermana no hay imposibles, y si..mientras estuviste fuera ella se puso a investigar sobre ese detalle que omitiste o te negabas decirle, así que ella busco por otros medios averiguarlo. Para tu tranquilidad, se lo dijeron tu familia, los trolls.

-Ya decia yo, ¿pero como llegó hasta el Valle?

-Es una larga historia que ahora no importa, lo que importa es el porque de tu rechazo, por que no te das la oportunidad de experimentar algo nuevo en tu vida, de sentirte feliz en un día tan especial como ese, así como lo hiciste en el cumpleaños de Anna, te veías muy feliz.

-Eso... eso fue muy diferente, se trataba de Anna, ella se lo merecía, ella nunca había tenido un festejo así y ese día... ese día la vi aun más feliz de lo que ya es... Se veía radiante

-¿y tu? ¿no crees que te mereces lo mismo?

-Es que nadie lo entiende- decia con un toque de melancolía en su voz -como festejar algo que sólo a traído desgracias y tristezas a tu vida, con alguien que se supone debía amarte, te lo reprochaba todo el tiempo, como...

-Kristoff... aunque se que a veces Anna suele ser algo... impulsiva, y que pareciera que no piensa las cosas antes de actuar, créeme... esta vez no es así, ella sólo quiere ayudarte, quiere sanar todo ese dolor que hay en ti, ella te ama, te ama tanto que está dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de verte feliz, y está vez aunque lo dudé al principio, estoy de acuerdo con ella

-Elsa yo... yo le dije a Anna que nada me haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera ella... fue por eso que ella se molesto, le dije que no quería tenerla a mi lado ese día...sólo quiero estar sólo- el rubio se levantó y sin más emprendió la marcha hacia los establos dejando atrás a la soberana a sus espaldas, ya no quería seguir con el tema

-¡Kristoff!...gritó ella y el volteo al instante -nos vemos en la cena...

La platinada se disponía a entrar al Castillo cuando dio por última vez una mirada hacia la dirección donde el rubio desapareció, preguntándose si lo que planeaba su pequeña hermana daría frutos, pues el rubio tenía demasiado herido su corazón... eso lo sabría dentro de poco ahora tenía que obligar a su hermana a cenar con ellos... ese si que era un trabajo demasiado duro...

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo más pparala colección, eso si aclaró, me costó algo de trabajo escribirlo por que... digamos que me bloquee un poquitín, y la verdad ya no tenía la menor idea de que escribir pero aquí está. Como ven aquí interactuaron los cuñados, siempre Elsa procurando la felicidad de sus seres amados, pero bueno poco a poco estoy cocinando el plan maquiavélico de nuestra querida Anna... quiero agradecer por sus rewius que me motivan y me aconsejan para hacer esto posible en especial a Ana frozen free y a Snyag ¡gracias! Bueno eso es todo nos leemos luego ^_^**


End file.
